


Here We Go Again

by strawberrylace



Series: The Kylux High School Series [5]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, also we meet Hux's dad, millicent makes an apearance in this too, will they kiss??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 00:50:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6217036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrylace/pseuds/strawberrylace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux is grounded but that doesn't stop Kylo from wanting to see him in the most cliche way possible.<br/>Also we meet Hux's dad and Millicent the cat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here We Go Again

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to give you guys a bit of a snapshot of Hux's life. I hope I did well!!

For the first time in a long time, Hux was grounded. Of all the stupid things he could do, showing up drunk at his house in the wee hours of the morning was at the top of his list. The three of them snuck into an 18 and over show at a bar not too far from town. It was there Hux drank more than what he normally would. It worried Kylo how many shots he was downing, but Hux insisted that he was going to be fine once he got home. Once home, Hux began to feel very sick. He didn’t realize how much noise he was making when his dad came down the stairs at three in the morning. As soon as his father came to confront him, Hux puked all over his slippers. 

So Hux was punished. Three weeks of no going out, his father told him. It was a buzzkill to say the least. That meant no parties at Kylo’s, no concerts with Phasma, nothing. It would be back to the way his life was before he transferred: all work and no play. Perhaps going back to some sort of rigid lifestyle would be good, Hux thought at first. Still, Hux felt so stupid about it all afterward. He should’ve listened to Kylo, he thought while listening to his father berate him about the dangers of underage drinking. 

Hux sat in his bed alone on a Saturday night, with his cat Millicent by his side. He was supposed to go to the movies tonight but that was out of the question. Earlier, he got a  
head start on his history report, a Pre-Calc study guide, and drafted up the body of his argument for Debate. There was not much left for him to do, other than go through whatever shows he’d been hoping to catch up on. 

“Millie, what do you think?” Hux asked. “Penny Dreadful or House of Cards?” 

Millicent mewed, stretching herself out and rolling over. Hux rubbed her orange belly as she purred. Millicent was a birthday gift from his dad from four years ago. He had always wanted a pet and when he received the small orange kitten, it was one of the happiest days of his life. From that point, it was love at first sight, caring for Millicent like she was his own child. 

“You know, I have been dying to watch Penny Dreadful now,” he said to Millicent. “We can always start on that, right Millie? Not that I can do much else…” 

Somewhere between the third and fourth episode, Hux was beginning to feel sleepy. Sleep is for the weak, he thought to himself, forcing himself to stay up just a little longer. But he couldn’t help how tired he was. All the time, actually. His mind had a million different thoughts racing through his head that kept him up at odd hours. His parents couldn’t understand why their son had dark circles under his eyes. His head rested comfortably on the pillow, Millicent curled up to his side as he nodded off. 

The sound of tapping on his window woke Hux up. It was very faint at first but then, he could’ve sworn he heard something outside. Oh god, was it a burglar? He sat up right out of bed, with Millicent pouncing off and scurrying to his window sill. The curtains were partially closed, her dainty paws pawing to pull them back. She poked her nose through the curtains and turned to Hux, meowing. 

“What is it, Millie?” he asked, walking over to the window. “What do you see?” 

Hux drew the curtains back to see what she was looking at. Looking down at his backyard, Hux couldn’t see anything. Maybe he was imagining things, he thought. Millie sat there by the window. He heard some funny noises coming from his tree. Hux opened the window to see what it was. He looked out and much to his surprise, it was his knight in shining armor. In Hux’s case, it was the punk ass bitch in a midnight blue pea coat. 

“You idiot!” Hux hissed. “What do you think you’re doing?” 

“What does it look like I’m doing?” Kylo smirked. 

“Be quiet! My father is sleeping in the other room!”

“I’ll be quiet, sheesh. Can I at least come in for a bit? Didn’t drive out here for nothing, you know?” 

Hux paused. He was in enough trouble as it was with his father and now he was sneaking a boy into his room. Not just any boy for that matter. 

“Okay, but keep quiet, you idiot,” Hux said sharply, helping Kylo climb through his window. “I’m already in enough trouble as it with the higher powers.” 

As soon as Kylo was in the room, he looked around at everything that was in Hux’s room. It was exactly the way he would’ve pictured Hux’s room to be: organized, clean, and very minimalist. He looked over at the bookcase and quickly scanned his library. It was filled with mostly classics such as Anna Karenina, Dante’s Inferno, War and Peace. Such refined taste, Kylo thought to himself. 

“You look different,” Hux mused. “Must be the coat. It’s not black.” 

“Hey, I own other colors,” said Kylo defensively. 

“I wouldn’t know that. Now what were you doing throwing pebbles at my window?” 

“Wanted to see what you were up to.” 

“I’m grounded. That’s what I’m up to.” 

“Grounded? For what?” Kylo lay down on Hux’s bed. He almost didn’t see Millicent curled up on the pillow when he turned his face over. He shot up when he saw the orange ball of fur lay beside him. She jumped off and scampered over to Hux. 

“I woke my dad up,” said Hux, sitting beside Kylo on the bed. 

“Didn’t take it too well, huh?” asked Kylo. 

“I threw up on his slippers.” 

“Oooh, that’s not pretty.” 

“So I’m grounded for three weeks.” 

“Harsh.” 

Hux shrugged. “It is what it is.” 

Hux lay beside Kylo on the full bed, draped in grey sheets. He looked up at the ceiling, imagining the cracks as little constellations. He turned his head over to Kylo, looking so peaceful. He liked the way Kylo’s hair fell in his face, how intense his brown eyes were, the little moles he imagined tracing along his cheeks, right down to his lips...

Millicent situated herself right between Hux and Kylo’s faces. Her tail hit Kylo in the face, to which he tried to swat away. 

“Blech!” he cried in disgust. “Get her off my face!” 

“Millie finds you to be a suitable pillow for her,” said Hux, half teasing. 

“Do I look like a pillow for her?” 

“Your hair speaks for itself.” 

Kylo scoffed. Hux’s ears perked up when he heard footsteps in the hallway. They were coming closer. 

“Shit,” Hux cursed to himself, turning to Kylo. “Get under my bed.” 

“What?” asked Kylo. 

“Do you want my dad to find you here? Hide!” 

Without another word, Kylo rolled off the bed and slide underneath. He could hear Kylo mutter to himself regarding how childish all this was and that he smelled something  
strange under the bed. Hux straightened himself out as soon as he heard a knock at his door. 

“Son?” A tired voice called from behind the door. 

“Yes sir?” 

The door opened to reveal a rather tall and lean man dressed in a green plaid robe. Hux was a near spitting image of his dad. The only differences between the two was the three inches his father had on him and his father’s hair was a much darker red. Hux looked down at his dad’s feet and saw he was wearing his usual slippers, fresh from the dryer. Part of Hux’s punishment was to clean the puke off his dad’s slippers, a task he asked his mother for advice on before he threw them in the washer earlier that day. 

Kylo knew very little about Hux’s dad. He knew that he had a military background and was a lawyer. Family matters weren’t something Hux discussed all that much. From under the bed, Kylo could only get a look at what his dad’s ankles looked like. They were pale and hairy. Oh god, was this how Hux’s ankles looked, Kylo thought. 

“I heard something,” said Hux’s dad, taking a seat on his bed. 

“You heard something?” Hux repeated, sitting beside him while holding Millicent. 

“I thought I was dreaming, but I woke up and I heard someone talking. So I came in here.” 

“You sure it’s not your insomnia? Did you remember to take your medication?” 

“I did take it. But I just…forget it.” 

“What?” 

His dad paused. “Son, I can’t remember the last time I’ve punished any of you kids. I’d like to think I’ve raised such well-behaved children who know right from wrong. You, of all people, should know better.” 

“I know,” Hux said quietly. 

“Your mother and I would like to think that you’re adjusting to this new school. You’re grades are above average, you’ve made friends. You’re a very sensible young man. I just hope that this is a one-time thing.”

“It won’t happen again, sir.” 

“Alright son.” 

His dad gave him a pat on the back and Millicent a scratch under her ears before getting up from the bed. Hux watched his father leave, his hand grazing the door knob. 

“Son?” 

“Yes sir?” 

“You know I don’t think less of you after last night. I know I didn't show it but, I’m glad you were brought home safe and sound.” 

“I know.” 

“Good night, son.” 

“Good night, sir.” 

His dad closed the door quietly. As soon as he heard his father go back to his bedroom, he gave Kylo a kick under the bed. Kylo slid himself out from underneath, his coat covered in dust bunnies and a scowl on his face. 

“I don’t know what’s worse,” grumbled Kylo, “your cologne or the foul smell from your shoes. I’d like to think both are equally as bad.” 

“Will you shut up?” Hux exasperated. “You really need to get out before my dad comes back in here.” 

“At your request, general.” 

Hux rolled his eyes. He opened the window and watched as Kylo made his way out, climbing onto the tree. 

“But really Kylo,” said Hux, leaning out from the window. “What were you really doing here throwing pebbles and such?” 

“Just wanted to see you were safe and sound,” Kylo answered. 

“And you couldn’t text?” 

Kylo shrugged. “I figured this was a much grander gesture.” 

Before Hux could say anything else, Kylo was climbing down the tree. He watched as he jumped down and snuck out of the backyard. Hux shut the window and flopped down on his bed. 

“Oh Millie,” Hux sighed. “Whatever am I going to do about that idiot?” 

Millicent meowed, jumping up on the bed and curling up next to Hux as the two of them fell asleep soundly.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you're wondering, Hux's dad is inspired by Conan O'Brien. I used to watch him a lot on Late Night. 
> 
> If you ever want to talk to me, you can find me [here](http://www.coopershangover.tumblr.com) Thanks for reading!! :D xx


End file.
